


Of Hard Truths and Real Conversations

by Owlways16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Having Real Conversations, I wrote this instead of studying, Identity Reveal, Multi, They need it, seriously, set in season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlways16/pseuds/Owlways16
Summary: ‘Lex has created the very thing he fears the most. A Kryptonian weapon trained as a killer and in Lex’s hands it’s more dangerous than an atomic bomb and he’s got it pointed right at America.’Rao how she wished she could forget those words. Weapon. It.Because, Kara realized, for Lena it wasn’t someone.For Lena, after all this time, it was still something.





	Of Hard Truths and Real Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm back again with another short one shot that i wrote instead of studying. Oh well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Happy reading!

Of all the ways she imagined everyone would find out the truth, this was the one she dreaded the most.

 

She had thought about it, accidentally revealing herself during one of the many, many times someone tried to kill Lena or maybe even just telling her herself like she almost had on the planeride back from Kasnia but something always seemed to make her stop and she could never put her finger on it.

 

Until now.

 

When she told James that she almost revealed herself to Lena she also gave him the excuse that Lena didn’t need that right now, when her trust was damaged and she was hurting, but if she was honest with herself that wasn’t the most important reason.

 

Kara was afraid.

 

Afraid, not because she feared Lena would hate her, in fact she was sure that she would, at least for a while and Kara knew that, she was even expecting it. After all she had lied to her best friend for years now, if someone had done the same to her she wouldn’t be able to just let that go so easily.

 

But she could prepare herself for that, she knew that was a possible outcome, she even had Brainy runthe numbers on that, she knew the odds were that Lena would be quite angry at her for a long time before she would even let her have a chance to explain. She was really hoping that Lena would defy those odds.

 

Because she was afraid.

 

The words her best friend had spoken in the lab while they were looking at the footage of the Harun-El copy of Supergirl resonated in her mind.

 

_‘Lex has created the very thing he fears the most. A Kryptonian weapon trained as a killer and in Lex’s hands it’s more dangerous than an atomic bomb and he’s got it pointed right at America.’_

 

Rao how she wished she could forget those words. Weapon. It. 

 

Because that is exactly what she had always been afraid of. Lena, her best friend, didn’t see her. Not even when she looked at her, when she responded ‘ _She is not an it.’_ After everything they had lived through together, after Supergirl had shown that she wasn’t perfect, wasn’t infallible, that she was just as capable of failing as the humans, after she apologized and accepted her due of blame for the rift between them, even after trying to explain why she reacted the way she had. She didn’t see her.

 

Kara could see that those words hit her best friend, left her a bit confused and maybe even slightly remorseful but she could also see that Lena didn’t really understand. She didn’t understand why Kara would stand up for someone she didn’t even know, for someone that attacked the White House, that put people in danger.

 

Because, Kara realized, for Lena it wasn’t some _one._

 

For Lena, after all this time, it was still some _thing._

 

Something that attacked the White House, something that put people in danger, something that damaged the reputation and managed to turn public opinion away from another some _thing,_ albeit a something that strived to help.

 

Supergirl wasn’t a person to her. Kara wasn’t a person to her or at least part of her, the alien part, wasn’t a person. And that hurt.

 

It hurt worse than when she found out Lena was making kryptonite and hiding that fact from her. Because she could understand that to a certain point, the DEO had, after all, had a reserve of the radioactive rock to use against dangerous Kryptonians before Kal-El managed to convince J’onn to let him take it. She would like to think that if something ever went wrong, if for some reason she became dangerous to the humans, to her friends and her family that there would be a way to stop her, permanently if necessary.

 

But she also needed to see that it was the right kryptonite, that Lena had the right formula and that she hadn’t accidentally made something that would make her go rouge, that made her dangerous to anyone around her.

 

Granted, Kara hadn’t really expressed herself very clearly at the time. She had accused her friend of things she didn’t really mean to. But she also knew Lena and she knew Lena lied to her. People liked to think that Kara was just a naive girl, that she didn’t really think things through, that she didn’t see the whole picture but that could be more further away from the truth, she knew people, she gave them a chance and then she made her judgement, she knew who Lena was. Her friend was someone who liked to be prepared for every possible outcome, that was why she was so respected en the business world after all and why she was able to take the mess of a company Lex had left behind and turn it into something good. So it stood to reason that she would have more kryptonite somewhere, just in case.

 

The problem was that she lied about it and that kryptonite needed to be tested too. So she sent James to look for it and when he reported that there wasn’t any left she was surprised and accepted the fact that she had been mistaken. But she also learned that Lena’s vault wasn’t as secure as she believed it was and that was another problem, one that they could possibly address in that moment since they still had to deal with Reign and the other Worldkillers at the time, but Kara knew that at some point they would have to address it, either as Kara Danvers or Supergirl.

 

And so it was that she ignored that problem at the time, always telling herself that she would bring it up, to enjoy the time she had with her friend as Kara and to try and make amends and explain herself to Lena as Supergirl. She knew that was vital, she needed to get Lena to trust her again as Supergirl before addressing any other issue otherwise anything she said would just be taken as empty criticism and an attack on the Luthor.

 

And then Lex escaped.

 

Lex escaped and everything basically went to hell. Being framed for a crime she didn’t, would never commit, working with Lena and Alex to try and find the psychopath before he could hurt people. The only good thing Kara could take from that was that she finally apologized to Lena and she was sure that she heard her that time. She could see that her apology had surprised her friend and that she probably thought that she would never get the super to agree that she handled that situation badly but that didn’t address Lena’s defense.

 

_‘What is so wrong about helping humans protect themselves’_

 

Kara heard that and decided that she would speak to Lena about that at a later time, preferably after Lex was once again behind bars and hopefully for good this time.

 

And then they found out about Red Daughter, and everything Kara felt that they had been working on came crashing down. As much as she tried to she couldn’t really forget Lena’s words. It.

 

It as in alien. It as in not a human, not a person.

 

And Kara didn’t know how to deal with that. Someone she loved, someone she had helped time and time again, even when everyone believed Lena was just another Luthor, that she was as bad as Lex, when everyone was just waiting for her to go crazy and follow her brother into a prison cell, Kara had her back, because she was her friend and she loved her.

 

Kara loved her and Lena couldn’t even see her as a person.

 

To be fair Lena didn’t know that Kara and Supergirl were one and the same and Kara enjoyed that, it gave her the opportunity to be free, to be herself, open and dorky and for some reason Lena liked her liked that and supported her, believed in her. But she also didn’t know the whole truth and that was Kara’s fault.

 

But Kara was afraid, had always been afraid, that no-one other than Alex would ever truly get her, know all of her and accept her as she was. And Lena sent her mixed signals from the start with the alien detection device, then with making kryptonite and a suit to protect her against it, then making Harun-El and keeping it, not saying anything about it and it’s ability to give humans superpowers, then using it to save James.

 

It gave her whiplash to be honest. Too many things were happening too fast and even with her superspeed she couldn’t seem to find a moment to just take it all in and think about it.

 

Until now. The moment had passed, Lex was behind bars once again, this time with the DEO monitoring him too to make sure he really had no contact with the outside world. Alex had regained her memories on her own, the battle was fought and won, the president and everyone who assisted Lex in the non-invasion of America were arrested too and everything was perfect again.

 

Except for the fact that Eve had managed to get the better of Lena while everyone else was occupied and managed to spill Kara’s secret before being dragged away in power dampening cuffby DEO agents.

 

It was the worst possible way Kara could imagine Lena finding out her secret. Being told that her human best friend had lied to her and that she was in fact a super-powered, flying, nearly indestructible kryptonian by her brother’s crazy assistant.

 

And so there they were, away from everyone else in an unused conference room in the DEO. Kara, Lena, Alex and James sat in awkward silence still in the grimy clothes they wore during the fight, Alex with a brace on her arm, the same one Kara broke a few years ago in a Red K induced rage she noted, just waiting.

 

“Why?” Lena asked, drawing the attention of everyone in the room while she steadfastly stared at the table, playing with her fingers.

 

“Because it was not safe for you to know.” Came Alex’s response.

 

“Not safe? Not safe? Oh you have got to be kidding me!” Lena exclaimed, anger lacing every part of her face, body almost shaking as she gripped the edge of the table to keep from standing up. “My psychotic brother, hell bent on world domination, breaks out of prison, manages to get a copy of Supergirl to do his bidding, steals my serum, gets super powers and almost destroyed the government and you think it’s not safe for me to know that apparently my best friend is an alien who lied to me everyday for years, a fact that my brother, that his assistant, already knew. Really?”

 

“Yes really! You think Lex was the only one that posed a danger to us? There is a reason Kara doesn’t tell everyone who she is.” Alex countered, her own anger lacing her words as she met Lenas eyes. “The people who know her secret are always, _always_ in danger, as I’m sure James here could tell you, after all how many times was it that he got kidnapped by your brother for being close to Superman?”

 

“Alex!” Kara exclaimed, joining the conversation and moving to place a hand on James’ shoulder, whose face hardened at the mention of his suffering at the hands of Lex.

 

“Sorry, James.” Alex said, cringing at her faux pas.

 

“It’s fine. It was a long time ago anyway.” He said, moving to place a hand on Kara’s. “She has a point there, Lena. Superman’s enemies always came after me for being his friend, because I know who he is.”

“I am sorry about what my brother did to you, truly I am. I know he’s a monster but that doesn’t change that fact that you had a choice. You chose to stand by him, to not give him up. A choice that I apparently wasn’t worthy enough to be given.” Lena commented dryly.

 

“It is not about deserve, Lena! I trust you, you know I do.” Kara pleaded, moving to get closer to her friend only to stop as Lena straightened in her chair and lifted her head to look at her defiantly.

 

“You have a funny way of showing it.”

 

“I was trying to keep you safe!” Kara exclaimed. “Lex wasn’t the only danger to you or anyone who knows. Red Daughter went after Eliza for Rao’s sake! The government was questioning agents with a truth-seeker, Alex had to have her memories erased, Lockwood would have gone after James had he had a little more time because of his powers and his known association with my cousin and me! Do you not see how dangerous it is for everyone?”

 

“I could have dealt with the government and Lockwood, Kara. People underestimate how far a good lawyer can get you and L-Corp has several.”

 

“You are assuming they would give you the chance to even call them.” Alex interjected. “With matters as sensitive as this, people like Baker and Lex and Lockwood don’t play by the rules. They would sooner kidnap you and shoot you in the head than give you an opportunity to expose them. Or keep you as bait to drag Kara away, or maybe even to use as leverage against her.”

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time really.” James commented. “Bizarro kidnaped me, Non took Alex during Myriad and then that crazy man that put her in a tank.”

 

“In a tank?”

 

“He took Alex because he found out who I am and he wanted me to get his father out of jail or he would flood the tank to kill her.” Kara replied softly, eyes closed and hands fisted at her side.

 

“Hey, I am Ok” Alex said, moving to swiftly embrace Kara as hard as she could.

 

“I know, but you shouldn’t have gone through that, Alex. It was my fault.”

 

“We’ve been over this Kara, you can’t control what other people do and you got there in time. I was fine and I am fine.”

 

 

Lena and James exchanged an uncomfortable look as they watched the sisters comforting each other, feeling as if they were intruding in an intimate moment. After a few seconds the Kara and Alex released each other and turned to the other occupants of the room before Kara seemed to make a decision.

 

“Would you mind giving Lena and me a few minutes?”

 

“Sure” Both James and Alex made to leave the room, not without Alex throwing a warning look at Lena before softly closing the door behind her.

 

“I really am sorry Lena, I was trying-“

 

“To keep me safe, I know, you’ve told me, repeatedly.”

 

Kara took a deep breath before moving closer. “I know, I just- I don’t know what to say to fix this.”

 

“You can’t fix this, Kara.” Lena said coldly, meeting her best friends blue eyes with her green guarded ones. “None of this erases that fact that you lied to me, for years Kara. Years! I could understand why you didn’t told me at first, we didn’t know each other well then but know it’s apparent I don’t know you at all.”

 

“That’s not true! You know me Lena!” Kara explained, but not even the sight of the tears gathering in her eyes swayed the Luthor standing in from of her with her arms crossed.

 

“I really don’t think I do.” She said before moving towards the door.

 

“So that’s it then, you are just leaving? Not even going to let me explain?” Kara asked, a little anger tainting the hurt in her tone.

 

“Explain what? That you lied to me? I know that. What I don’t know is why, Kara? Why did you have my back all those times? With Lillian, the Edge the whole deal with Reign and when we fought, you even trusted me to help you when we went to Lex’s cell but you don’t trust me enough to tell me this?” Lena said, stopping and turning to face her friend.

 

What she really wasn’t expecting to see was that Kara had backed all the way to the opposite wall of the room, she had her arms wrapped around her self and tears streaming down her face. The sight still pulled at Lena’s heartstrings and she made to move closer to her before just staying put.

 

“…” Kara murmured, without looking at Lena.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I was- I didn’t…”

 

“Oh for God’s sake Kara, spit it out.” Lena yelled, her temper flaring.

 

“I was afraid! OK? I said I was afraid!” Kara exclaimed, before the sobs broke free from her mouth and she slid down the wall to sit on the ground with her arms wrapped around her knees.

 

Lena was frozen for a moment, rooted to her stop in the room watching as the woman she considered her best friend fell apart in front of her. Some part of her urged her to leave the room, to get some distance and protect herself for the heartache this conversation would surely bring but most of her could ignore the sight of her best friend, the one who had her back so many times, the one she loved, breaking down in front of her. So she moved closer until she could place a hand on Kara’s shaking shoulders, sitting beside her on the floor. She waited for a moment before she pulled Kara to her and embraced her, whispering soothing nothings until the blonde calmed down and her sobs turned to sniffles.

 

“I’m sorry Kara, I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

 

Kara sniffled and rested her head again Lena’s shoulder. “It’s ok.”

 

“No, it’s not.” Lena sighed. “Nothing about this situation is ok, Kara. I shouldn’t have lost my temper and I’m sorry. You said you were afraid, want to tell me why?”

 

Kara closed her eyes before answering. “I was afraid of this.”

 

“Of what? Us fighting?”

 

“Well the last time we fought you said that we didn’t have a friendship anymore, that we would only work together for as long as it took to take down Rein and then you didn’t want to see me anymore. I lost you once as Supergirl and you didn’t even give me a chance to explain to to apologize until we were on Eve’s lab. I didn’t want to lose you as Kara Danvers as well and- and I didn’t want you to lose Kara.” Kara pointed out, refusing to meet Lena’s gaze and instead playing with a loose thread in her skirt.

 

“Oh Kara, I-I didn’t know! If I’d known it was you I would have done a lot of things differently.” Lena said softly, moving to grab Kara’s hand.

 

“That’s another thing. You don’t like aliens.” Kara said, somehow making herself smaller and pulling her hand away from Lena’s.

“That’s not true!” The Luthor exclaimed, turning to face Kara directly. “Kara-“

 

“Isn’t it? You didn’t give Supergirl a chance to explain anything and while I handled that badly too I went back and I tried to talk to you and you wouldn’t even listen to me!”

 

“I was angry and hurt and-“

 

“You know when I first met you, during that interview with Clark, I listened to what you said, how you wanted to make your company into a force for good and I believed that and then I went for our second interview and you showed me your Alien detection device, and I panicked and fried your prototype. Sorry about that by the way” Kara threw her a small smile at that, mischievousness glinting in her eyes.

 

“It took me a bit of time to get why it wasn’t working anymore.” Lena chuckled. Both exchanged a look before Kara’s eyes dimmed and she continued. “The President was granting Aliens rights and for most of us that meant a chance to belong somewhere again, truly belong and you made a device with the sole purpose of setting us apart again.”

 

“Kara that wasn’t my intention, I just thought that people should have the chance to know who is among them.” Lena tried to explain.

 

 

“Did it never occur to you that it could be used to hurt people?” 

 

 

“Of course it did! That’s why I created the image inducer later!”

 

 

“You are missing the point here Lena.”

 

“Then explain it to me!” Lena huffed, annoyed. “There are dangerous aliens out there Kara, and humans have the right to protect themselves against them.”

 

“Yes, I know that, that’s what the DEO is for and why I do what I do. But you wanted to make that available for everyone, didn’t you? To be placed in every store in National City where it could be used to deny aliens service, or jobs or help. I know that’s not what you intended for the device but that is how the rest of the humans would have used it. And you know it.”

 

“I didn’t want it used for that! I just wanted to give people the chance to protect themselves.”

 

 

“Against aliens, tell me, why only aliens and not metahumans too?”

 

 

“What?”

 

“Metahumans, Lena, like Livewire and Silver Banshee and the Flash, they could be just as dangerous as us aliens but you didn’t make a device to detect them.”

 

 

“They don’t attack the city as often as aliens do!”

 

 

“True, but what about Roulette?”

 

 

“What about her?” Lena asked, confused at the change in subject.

 

 

“She was running an underground illegal, alien fight club and you knew about it. If I hadn’t asked you for the address, would you have reported it?” Kara asked, looking Lena in the eye.

 

 

“I- I”

 

 

“If there where humans fighting in that cage, would you have called it in? If there were dogs fighting there, would you have called it in?” Kara challenged her, steel in her tone.

 

 

“I-yes” Lena admitted, looking away from Kara, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

 

 

“You don’t like aliens, you don’t really see us as people.” Kara said sadly, tears gathering in her eyes again. “That is what I was afraid of, you know? That you would find out and hate me and wouldn’t give me a chance to explain because I’d proven what you already thought.”

 

“Kara please, you have to believe me, I don’t hate you, I don’t hate aliens. I may distrust them but to be honest I distrust anyone until proven otherwise, humans and aliens alike. That doesn’t mean I don’t see you as people!” Lena said, turning and reaching for Kara’s hands, grabbing onto them with enough force that it would have broken a human hand.

 

 

“You have a funny way of showing it, then.” Kara replied, letting Lena hold on to her hand.

 

 

Lena took in a sharp breath, recognizing her own words being thrown back at her. “Kara come on, please! We may not agree on a lot of points regarding aliens and the danger but I really, truly see you as people. I just also see that you could be very dangerous, to all of us.”

 

 

“You think I’ll suddenly go rouge and start attacking people? That I would actually, knowingly put people in danger?”

 

 

“Of course not!”

 

 

“Then why?”

 

 

“You are not the only alien out there and admittedly they-you have the power to do some real damage to us, you have super strength for God’s sake! You could snap my neck like a twig.”

 

 

“Do you think I would?” Kara asked, her head hanging low as Lena kept her grip on her hands.

 

 

“No!” Lena cried, squeezing her hands. “Of course I don’t think that, Kara. But you are not the only one out there that could and to be honest there was that time that you threw Cat Grant off her balcony at Catco.”

 

 

“I was poisoned that time. Maxwell Lord tried to make kryptonite but messed up the formula and ended up with Red Kryptonite instead. He decided that it would be good to test it against my uncle at the time but I ended up getting in contact with it.”

 

 

“Red Kryptonite? You said you came in contact with it, did you pick it up or something?”

 

 

Kara shook her head. “No, that’s why it’s so dangerous, I only had to be close to the stone for it to make it’s way to my system. It altered my brain chemistry, removed my inhibitions and brought up every bad thought and impulse I ever had.”

 

“Is that why you got so angry when you found out I made kryptonite?” Lena asked softly, her expression more open than it had been before.

 

Kara nodded.

 

“Oh Kara. I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

 

 

“It’s okay, it was a long time ago.”

 

 

“That doesn’t change the fact that my argument still stands.” Lena said carefully.

 

 

Kara took a deep breath, squeezing Lena’s hands before drawing closer to her. “I’ve been to twelve other planets before wi- with my parents, you want to know what all of them have in common?” At Lena’s nod she continued. “In all twelve worlds, with twelve different races they all had in common that there were good people and bad people. Good and evil are not just traits for humans, they are traits for all people, everyone has a choice to make and most, while not necessarily good, don’t really care as long as they are left alone and there is a sense of fairness and justice involved.”

 

 

“That’s good Kara, but what does that have to do with the fact that if they decide to they could take over, commit crimes, bring down governments? They could do whatever they wanted and most people wouldn’t even have the chance to fight back.”

 

 

“That’s what the DEO is for, Lena! They are equipped to deal with aliens, it’s literally why the organization was created in the first place. It’s no different than the police or the FBI o CIA for humans.”

 

 

“Except that they are infinitely more powerful than us.”

 

 

“And the agents are equipped to deal with them, look, I’m not saying that you should just give up and always trust the system and not have any other options. But giving everyone superpowers is dangerous.”

 

 

“This again? I’m not going to give everyone superpowers! I’m trying to cure cancer for god’s sake!”

 

 

“With a serum that has superpowers as a side effect.”

 

 

“Well yes, if that’s the way to do it. It also levels the playing field for humans.”

 

 

“Lena, answer me this, if you were at a gala and terrorist suddenly dropped from the roof firing on everyone, even if you had your gun with you, do you think you could shoot them before they shoot you?”

 

 

“I- well I’m certain I could at least get one of them. But what the hell does this have to do with everything else?!” Lena asked, surprised at the scenario Kara was mounting.

 

 

“Do you think that if everyone there had a gun maybe they could get all the terrorist before they al get shot?”

 

 

“Maybe.”

 

 

“Exactly, maybe if they all had guns they could get all the terrorists and maybe even if they all had guns they wouldn’t read fast enough and everyone would end up dead anyway. Do you see my point?” Kara asked.

 

 

“You are saying that giving everyone superpowers wouldn’t make a difference in the end.”

 

 

“Yes, it would only serve to escalate the fights. If everyone is super then no one is and nothing chances. That’s even without even touching upon the possibility that someone could take the serum, steal it from you like Lex did, or Lockwood, and then how do we stop them? They automatically gain the ability to hurt a lot more people and they don’t care about the consequences. I’m not saying stop trying to cure cancer or give up on the Harun-El. I’m saying that maybe giving everyone superpowers isn’t the answer. Just because some have the ability to hurt people doesn’t mean we should be treating them as if they- _us_ are ticking bombs.

 

“Having these powers is not easy Lena, I have to always be in control, it could crush most things in this planet without even thinking about it. The sounds could overwhelm me in a heartbeat if I wasn’t constantly filtering them out. My freeze breath and heat vision could be triggered by deeply emotional responses. Having this, living like this is hard and it takes a lot of time and practice before one can be sure we won’t end up accidentally hurting people. The fist few months after I landed here I wouldn’t even let the Danvers touch me, much less hug me when I was still destroying my bed because I had a nightmare. It’s not easy.”

 

Kara waited for a bit as Lena processed everything they said, hoping that she had gotten through her friend. After a couple of minutes Lena finally spoke. “Yo-you have some good points Kara. I may have jumped the gun on the Harun-El trials but you also know me, I like to be prepared for every possibility.”

 

Kara chuckled a little. “Yeah, I know that and it’s not necessarily a bad thing just maybe try not to have a nuclear deterrent pointed at us, huh?”

 

Lena laughed. “Oh that’s exaggerating and you know it!”

 

 

With the atmosphere significantly less heavy Kara took the opportunity to apologize again. “I really am sorry for lying to you for so long Lena. It honestly got to a point in my life where hiding is a habit and I truly was trying to keep you safe.” She said earnestly.

 

 

“No Kara, I’m the one who is sorry. I’m sorry I ever made you feel that you were somehow less than me or the other humans because you are different. I was so busy with my own feelings I didn’t even try to look at things from your side.” Lena said, cupping Kara’s chin in her hand, making sure their eyes met. “I do see you as people, I swear I do. You are my best friend Kara and I love you, human, kryptonian or even green and with scales I would love you just the same. I’m sorry I ever made you think I would hate you for being yourself.”

 

 

Kara let a few tears escape as she rushed forward to wrap her arms around Lena in a hug with just slightly more than human strength. “Thank you. I love you too.”

 

They stayed like that for a few moments before Kara’s stomach made its presence know with a fierce growl. Lena broke out of the embrace laughing “At least now I know how you eat so much and stay as fit as you are.”

 

 

“Alien metabolism perks.” Kara said winking.

 

 

“Come on, it’s feeding time for the Kryptonian.” Lena said, taking Kara’s hand and pulling her to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Was I the only one that felt those conversations were needed?
> 
> :)


End file.
